A Cheesy Reunion
by Emogarg
Summary: It's the Big Cheese's high school reunion, and that can only mean trouble..


A Cheesy Reunion

By: Emogarg (and sister)

Author's Note: I don't own the Pizza Cats, and I'm doing this just for fun. Yes it's written more like a script, my pizza cat stories were written well over five years ago, so please be kind, and remember, I always like reviews!

Narrator: It seemed like any day in little Tokyo....But what's this? Big Cheese is wearing a letterman jacket instead of his usual cheerleader uniform. 

Big Cheese: Oh, Jerry, I'm so happy! This is my first high school reunion!

Jerry Atric: (to himself) And by the way you are acting they'll probably throw you out so it'll also be your last.

Big Cheese: What do you mean by that!?

Jerry Atric: Ohh...Nothing.

Big Cheese: Oh! Wait, I don't have a date!! At every reunion everyone is married or at least has a date.

Jerry A.: What do you want me to do about it? (Seymour looks at him smiling.) OH NOooo, Not that!

Big Cheese: Well, what should I do?

Jerry: Well, have you tried asking out some girls you knew in highschool?

Big Cheese: No, they all hated me. I know! How bout you build a cute little robot for little ole me? (winks at Jerry.)

Jerry: Okay...(sighs to himself) It could be worse.  
  
Narrator: A little while later at the Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium....  
  
Phone rings. Francine answers.  
  
Francine: Guys, it's Al Dente, he wants you over at once.  
  
Theme song plays as the Pizza Cats fly over to Al Dente's.  
  
Speedy: What's Big Cheese up to now, Al Dente?

Al Dente: I'm not sure, Speedy. But they have been busy building a new robot.

Speedy: What kind?

Al Dente: I'm not sure but I believe it has something to do with that reunion. I want you to supervise.

Speedy: We'll be right on it.  
  
The robot is built and Big Cheese comes to inspect it.  
  
Big Cheese: Wow! this is better than I could have ever imagined!! How is her voice?

Jerry: Her voice? Well, it's ...uh....

Big Cheese: Oh, Jerry! Make her say something!

Narrator: A voice that sounds remarkably like Bad Bird's comes through the robot's mouth.

Robot: Uhhhhhhh.......Hi Big Cheese!!!!!!

Big Cheese: She's not very feminant is she?

Jerry: We needed someone to talk through her, our robot funds are running low, Big Cheese.

Big Cheese: Yeah, but..... What's this wire sticking out of her back?

Jerry: Oh, that's the wire for the remote control.

Big Cheese: A remote controled robot?

Jerry: Uh..yeah, they have them very cheap now a days. Besides Bad Bird's controling him, he won't let you down.

Big Cheese: Okay.

Robot: You can count on me, boss.  
  
Narrator: Later, at the reunion....

Guido: Hey, Speedy, who's the babe with Big Cheese?

Speedy: I don't know but she's pretty hot.

Polly: What did you say!!!!! (Smacks Guido and Speedy upside the head.)

Guido and Speedy: (Rubbing their sore heads.) Oh, we didn't mean that you weren't cute too.  
  
Big Cheese and the robot are dancing and as he swings it down, the Pizza Cats notice the wire.  
  
Pizza Cats: Hey, that's no girl, it's the robot. It must be pretty evil. We gotta find it's controller.  
  
The Pizza Cats find Bad Bird outside with the remote. Bad Bird hears their voices from the darkness, he calls out and the cats appear and once again makes their introductions.  
  
Guido: I'm Guido, and I would think that you should have picked that up by now.

Polly: And I'm Polly(blows kiss.)Love ya!

Speedy: I'm Speedy, together we are...

Pizza Cats: The three muskateers! No, wait, The Pizza Cats!! Speedy: Give up, Bad Bird!!!

Bad Bird: I'm not through yet. Ninja Crows, attack!!! (Thirty Crows spring down from the roof).  
  
Speedy knocks five crows in the head with his sword. Polly throws those hearts at ten of them, catching them ablaze. Guido uses his umbrella and hypnotizes the rest.  
  
Pizza Cats: It's your turn Bad Bird!!  
  
Speedy attacks Bad Bird while he tries to control the robot. The robot starts to swing the Big Cheese over it's head.  
  
Big Cheese: Ahhhhhhhh!! Somebody, stop this crazy thing!!  
  
Bad Bird is losing and so Speedy gets ready to use the Cat's Eye Slash on him, but he darts out of the way and it strikes the robot , splitting it in two. The Big Cheese is thrown against the wall and the robot blows up.(Like usual, on this show) The Big Cheese stands up and turns red.  
  
Big Cheese: Not fair, not fair, not fair!!!! (He blows up, then looks around embarassed) Oh, ha ha ha. Fooled you. Uh.. here's my real date.(He leaps behind a curtain.)  
  
Voices Overheard (from behind curtain)..."Stop that!!" "hold him down!!" "Nooooo....!!"  
  
In a moment, the curtain is tossed aside and out steps Big Cheese with Jerry dressed in a big pink dress (worn over his clothes) with pink bows attached to his mustache.  
  
Jerry: How embarassing...

Big Chesse: Oh, hush up, you party pooper.

Bad Bird: (from just outside, sitting with the ninja crows) Oh well, It could have been worse.

The End


End file.
